


SAVE THE LAST DANCE

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: A short OS, written...oh my...almost 4 years ago ! Right after a very hot and nice dream I had. With the so precious help of Karen and Alysha. Girls, thank you again. You did a wonderful job on this.Nothing here belongs to me, but my dreams.





	SAVE THE LAST DANCE

 

Lizzie and Ressler are driving through the streets of Washington, mindlessly listening to the low chatter of the radio as they head back to the Post Office. Suddenly Liz's phone starts buzzing. Surprised she glances at the number and sighs. It's Red. He's got a new case for her.

"Tony Moriani owns a club in Chicago. I used to know him extremely well a few years ago when he needed my help with some business. Today, he's trying to move up the food chain with kidnapping, and, I'm afraid, killing and torturing anyone who owns other clubs like his," Red says very quickly, not even pausing for dramatic effect as he is generally prone to do.

"Is he with the Mafia?"Liz asks, concerned by the Italian sounding name. She knew Red dealt with everyone, but she didn't know he was Mafia friendly. Ressler looks at her, bemused.

"Not any more. His father was. Tony is just a bad guy who's trying to be the new godfather in town."

"So it's Mafia," Lizzie persists.

"He's alone, Lizzie. Well, he's got some people with him but not family," Red explains slowly.

"Okay. So what…?" she asks.

"Liz, what the hell is he saying?" Ressler gets cut off with a pointed look as Red begins to speak again.

"We'll be undercover together. I told Tony that I was coming with my new girlfriend," Red says, sounding quite pleased with himself.

"You are kidding?" Lizzie exclaims.

"Not at all. He likes women, you know. And women like him too. Don't worry, I won't let him touch you. Or even try to. This guy is dangerous."

"I could have been a friend, only a friend! Why do I always have to be your girlfriend on missions like this?" " Liz throws her free hand in the air, almost hitting Ressler in the face. Ressler simply scowls back at her, accustomed to her ability to be absolutely useless at multi-tasking.

"Lizzie, we both know that nobody has or ever will believe that. Our relationship is anythingbut friendly," Red says. There's a brief pause before he continues, "Are you mad at me?"

Lizzie sighs, "That's not the point, Red."

"What is the point, then?"

"It's weird. You and me…" Liz finishes off lamely.

"Trust me, Lizzie. Nothing disagreeable will happen." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Or . . . nothing that you won't agree with."

****************************************

 

The flight to Chicago was anything but pleasant, with Red running on and on about a villa he once stayed at in Sicily and the 'absolutely divine' next door neighbour who made him dinner every night after which he 'provided dessert.' Lizzie pointedly ignored him and did her best to finish reports she had to write.

She feels like a teenager going on her first date. She changes her clothes several times, wondering if a dress is better than pants, before finally choosing a low neck long blue dress. She's so nervous that she jumps when he knocks at her door.

His mouth gapes open when he sees her. She smiles tenderly.

"Cat got your tongue, Red?" Liz teases.

"Lizzie, you look absolutely amazing! Beautiful. I'm very proud to be your plus one tonight," Red says, a smug grin now firmly planted on his face.

She smiles again and looks appreciatively at him, without telling him that he's looking quite handsome in his black suit and white shirt. He doesn't wear a vest for once. He offers his arm and Liz puts her arm through his as they leave the hotel and walk to Moriani's Club.

As the bouncer lets them in with just one look at Red, Liz's eyes widen in are people lying on couches, some very close together, kissing and caressing each other in extraordinarily sensual ways. It's very hot, even with the subdued lights. Liz has a uneasy feeling while looking around, not daring to catch Red's eyes.

As she says nothing, Red looks a little worried.

"Is everything okay?" he prods.

"Yes, but, this club, Red…" Liz trails off, not knowing how to continue.

"They're just kissing, maybe a little groping here and there. Nothing more out here. Although there are rooms in the back where they can explore their passions further. Are you shocked?" Red says, seemingly not perturbed by the grandeur of the club or the conduct of its clientele.

"No, but it's…I don't know. I've never watched people being quite so intimate." Liz blushes.

"Don't be so prudish, Lizzie!" he says, laughing at her innocence.

Red tightens his grip slightly on Lizzie's arm making her turn into his line of sight. Moriani is coming towards them. He pulls her closer to him. She lets him without any questions.

"Reddington!" Moriani exclaims with an open smile. Tony Moriani is a man to be sculptured. Beautiful broad shoulders, hard jaw, and short, curly brown hair that makes his eyes look like sun stones.

"Tony, it's a pleasure to see you again, my friend. Let me introduce my companion, Lizzie." Red gestures towards her, never taking his eyes off Tony as Lizzie smiles and nods.

"You told me that she was more than a companion, Reddington." Tony bends down, taking Lizzie's free hand into his and kissing her knuckles gently. "Pleasure to meet you Lizzie. You are positively delectable! Red, you are a lucky man!" he says, gazing at Liz hungrily.

"I know that, Tony," Red says, boring his eyes into Tony's. "So, what's the news?"

"Business, Red," Marioni says, glancing back to Liz. "You are here for that too aren't you? Or is it just pleasure?"

"Both, I hope." Red glares at Marioni. There is an awkward pause before Tony speaks up.

"I need to go but maybe we can talk later, right?"

"We surely will, Tony. I think we're going to stay here quite a while." Red smiles at the man, causing him to nod before he turns and leaves.

Liz remains mute while the men are talking. She's standing close to Red, caressing his hand for comfort and feeling quite uneasy about the way Moriani is gazing at her. Red is right, Marioni is really good looking and probably knows how to seduce just about any woman. But she is not just about any woman. And she hopes he got that message.

"Shall we dance?" he asks when the music changes to a slow ballad. She sees some couples getting up and starting to dance.

She hesitates a moment.

"Why not?" she answers finally, her hand still in his.

He takes her in his arms and pulls her close. They start to move slowly to the beat of the song, Red humming lightly to the tune.

"Do you know the song, Lizzie?" Red inquires.

"No." Lizzie shakes her head. "What is it? It's not an English one."

"Right. It's Italian. About a man who's in love with a woman. And he tells her his feelings." His voice contains an unusual rasping undertone.

He begins to sing softly in her ears. Lizzie's eyes flutter, entranced with his voice.

_"Per i miei occhi tu splenderai_   
_Bella come il sole_   
_Infiniti voli del cuore_   
_Infinita felicità_   
_Quando penso che tu sei_   
_Per me per sempre_

_Poi come fa il vento con le rose_   
_Vorrei spogliarti soffiando su di te_

_Così, vorrei così_   
_Così, amarti così"_

He starts caressing her back with his right hand while she puts her head on his shoulder.

"What does it mean?" she asks quietly.

"In my eyes, you shine, as beautiful as the sun,

My heart flies forever with infinite happiness

When I think that you are

Mine forever

Then as the wind blows on the roses

I would undress you, breathing on you like that wind

So, I would like

So, to love you so"

Red stops talking, just feeling her, breathing her in. He tightens his embrace.

Lizzie can't breathe. It's as if the moment has caught her heart and gently halted its beating, so that she can rest here for a while, against his shoulder, with his words echoing like the sweetest scented winds through her very being; carrying with them ghosted thoughts of all the possibilities of what could ever be between them.

She can feel the heat of his hand against her back, she can feel the strength of his shoulder against her cheek. She can feel his heart beating and his breath in her hair. Unable to talk, she's like a rag doll in his arms.

"Lizzie…"he whispers, lowering his head.

She recoils slightly, knowing what he is about to say.

"Red, no, please," she begs.

"Why Lizzie? Remember where we are tonight and that you are my girlfriend," Red reasons.

"And remember it's not for real!" she whispers harshly.

"Really? I could show you what is real, Lizzie," he practically growls.

"Watch your step, Reddington! The first time your hand or mouth is one inch out of line, you're gonna feel my knee," Liz warns.

He smiles and leans in closer, closer. Teasing her resolve. His mouth is almost touching the base of her neck. She feels his breath hot on her skin, and she knows he is revelling in the moment before she starts arguing but he stops her by putting his hand on her lips. Gently, he trails kisses across her neck, and whispers softly again, "Can you feel it, Lizzie? The pulsing of your blood in your veins, your heart beating faster, your legs feeling like they could collapse at any moment if I were not here. Do you feel it as I do?"

His voice is so low and sensual, so hot and charming that she can't reply or even try to fight back against it, or the kisses on her neck. Yes, she feels it. But she will never admit it. Closing her eyes, she tries to focus on anything but him as he's kissing her, his moist lips trailing up her neck towards her ears, drawing a wet, electrifying circuit on her skin.

"I want you, Lizzie. I want you so badly!" Red moans against her neck, slowly raising his head to meet her wide eyed expression. "Tell me what to do when I can feel your heart beat getting out of control? Tell me what to do when the only thing I can think about is kissing you. Let me love you," he whispers frantically, barely containing himself as he all but loses control.

"Red…"Lizzie starts.

He can't tolerate her denials anymore. He quickly closes the distance between them, putting his lips on hers, softly, deftly, waiting for her reaction while caressing her lips with his.

"Let me love you, Lizzie! Let me show you we can be together and how good it would be," Red pleads.

Her lips still on his, she tries to answer.

"It's not just all about sex is it, Red?"

Red reels back, shocked. "Oh, my God, no! It's more than that, and you know it."

He kisses her again but with more pressure, urgency, opening his mouth just to let her feel his breath. Letting her decide whether to continue or not.

She can't do anything else than agree, accept his kiss, his mouth, his tongue, when she captures it with hers. She loses track of all other sensations but him. The whole world vanishes. There is no music left to hear. Nothing around left to see. Nobody around left to distract them. They are simply alone. She feels his desire against her hip and pushes towards him .

She loves the way he kisses her. It's tender, sweet, but she wants more now that he has lit her fire. She wants him as much as he wants her. It has to happen. All they have endured these last months has driven them to the point of no return. She realizes now that she needs him to be happy. She slides one hand under his jacket, inside his shirt, touching his skin for the first time. He shivers.

"I want you too, Ray. Now," Liz moans into his ear.

Red smiles at her, eyes glazed over in lust."You're killing me, you know? Let's get out of here"

"Moriani?" Liz prods.

"Tomorrow. We both need something else. Urgently."

"Yes!" She agrees, a large smile on her face.

They kiss once more before leaving the club, hand in hand. No words are necessary. Dembe sees them coming back and when they kiss in the car, he smiles pleasantly. They have found themselves.

oooo000000oooooo

 

Just a sweet dream, as I said. 

_**The Italian song is : "Per me, per sempre" (Eros Ramazzotti). You should listen to it. ;)** _


End file.
